Lavi's Fiancée
by Hibari Kyo-chan
Summary: Lavi's fiancée has been kidnapped by akumas a year ago. And now she has escaped and return to the black order. However, she is still being pursued by the Earl. Will Lavi be able to protect her or will she be kidnapped again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

Chapter 1

He sat down on the bed in his room. Another night without her. It had been slightly over a year since she had gone missing. It was normal for other members to take that long to return but it was unusual for her to do so. He sighed and looked out if the window, praying hard that she would still be fine. He then looked at the photo frame on his bedside table.  
He missed her so much. The sight of her standing next to him in that photo made him yearn for her so badly. He wanted to touch her golden blond hair. He knew the feel of it. The silkiness of it, the softness of it, the smoothness of it. He longed for it so badly. He could hear her voice in his head. So sweet, almost like a nightingale. He took a glance at the photo again. Her crystal blue eyes stared back at him in happiness. They were like two crystal pools, twinkling endlessly. Tiny purple flecks could be seen. Accompanying the eyes was her ivory white skin. The colour of cream. Nothing scarring it. However, he was'nt sure of it now.  
Tears welled up in his eyes. Why didn't he protect her well enough that time? It was true that she was strong but he never expected that a sudden attack from akumas could take away his most precious person from him.

-flashback-  
" Lavi, are you going to the canteen to eat? "  
" I just finished my meal. Are you going there now? "  
" I just finished my mission so I have to go and replenish my energy before my next one."  
" Another one? But, you just returned yesterday. Don't you think you are getting a lot more missions recently? Aren't you tired at all? "  
" It's okay. I can't reject it, you know. After all, Komui-San bought me up to be who I am now. "  
" Don't overwork yourself. Now, go and eat. "  
She laughed and left for the canteen. Lavi then walked to Komui's office to receive his next mission. It had been almost a week since he had returned from his last one. He had hoped to get the same mission as her so that he could look after her to ensure that she was alright. However, he had gotten another one with the bookman. He went to his room to pack his things for his mission.  
All of a sudden, the whole building trembled. Lavi held on to his bed for balance. The ground trembled and exploding sounds could be heard. Hurrying to see what was wrong, Lavi ran out but only to be greeted with a scene of a horror. Akumas entering the black order, attempting to kill the members inside. He grabbed his innocence which was a hammer and started to attack the invading akumas.  
"Grow, grow, grow!" He yelled as he raised his hammer to hit the akumas he was fighting off. A blue-haired male joined to help him. His hair was tied into a ponytail and he was slicing the akumas apart with his katana. After defeating all the akumas in the area, they immediately moved on to search for people who needed help. To Lavi's utter horror, they had attacked the canteen. There, he saw her unconscious body lying on the ground. Akumas attempting to carry her away. Consumed by anger, he tried to defeat the akumas to save her but he was flung aside with a full force hit by a level 3 akuma. He had to face off with it while the other akumas carried away her unconscious body away, hopefully out of the black order. Lavi hollered," YUMIKO!"  
And then he tried to defeat the level 3 akuma. Only to be stopped by the blue-haired male, Kanda. Kanda said," Go after them. I will try to defeat this akuma."  
Lavi thanked him and went after the huge group of akuma. He caught with them and started to attack them. His only hope was to save her from the akumas. He did not even know where her innocence was or if it was destroyed. He was on to the last akuma. He was almost there.  
Out of the blue, the level 3 akuma from before appeared again. It had seemed as though kanda was defeated. Lavi clenched his fist, tightened his grip on his hammer and gritted his teeth. He mentally prepared himself and charged towards the level 3 akuma. They fought a fierce battle. Lavi attacking the level 3 akuma with everything he had. Suddenly, the level 3 akuma flung Lavi across the room, knocking him out. That was the end of it.  
When he finally regained consciousness, the whole black order was a disaster. The wall were torn down or burnt. People were lying around either dead or injured. Akumas were killed. He looked around, hoping to spot Yumiko still alive and around the black order. Only to his dismay, she was not in the black order. She had been kidnapped for some purpose but they were unsure of it. Lavi buried his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. His only prayer was that she was safe and sound.  
-end of flashback-

The only thing he could hope for was that she was still human and alive and fighting to return to the black order. The red-head took off his head band and laid it on the bedside table in front of the photo. The head band had been the last gift that she had given him before she was kidnapped. He fell asleep, dreaming of her.

The night was young. She was certain that she would return to the black order soon. Very soon. Just a matter of hours only. She would reach by dawn the next day. She looked at the sky. The stars where twinkling. She sighed softly. The night had been like that when she had just returned from her mission just one year ago. She missed him. His scent. His red hair which she longed to touch. His bright green eyes that twinkled every time he talked to her. She clutched her staff tightly. She had to make her move soon to ensure her escape was a success. She covered herself with the hood of her black cloak which she was wearing. Taking a deep breath, she started her journey back to the black order.


End file.
